Urga Vdova 89
The Urga Vdova 89 is a weapon in Just Cause 3. Description It's a light machine gun with a box magazine. In a promotional picture, it was apparently once possible to carry two of them, despite them being two-handed weapons. That has not been seen (nor is it even possible) in the final game and can be considered Cut game content from Just Cause 3. The magazine appears to be based on the M60 light machine gun, but the overall design is based on the PKM. It also bears a strong resemblance to the Vz. 59 LMG. The Rebel drop description says "A heavy hitter, the URGA Vdova 89 makes up for lower accuracy with raw firepower and a massive magazine. Even if you miss a lot, you're sure to obliterate your target. The weapon is Annika's weapon of choice as shown in cutscenes. Based on a small writing in the weapon as seen in the infobox image, the Vdova is chambered for 7.62x51mm rounds. This is the standard NATO cartridge. It's common for nations to standardize their weapons whenever they can afford to, as it would cost a lot of money and be very inconvenient to have several different cartridge sizes. It is should be noted that while this weapon is referred to as a light machine gun, the weapons this weapon are based on are actually general-purpose machine guns (medium MGs). GPMGs are can be adapted to either the light or medium machine gun roles, can fire full-powered rifle cartridges and are suited for a variety of roles, from bipod/tripod-mounted infantry support, to deployment as a helicopter door gun, or a vehicle-mounted support weapon. The main difference is the size and mass. A person would not fire a medium MG from the shoulder, while standing up, simply because it would be very uncomfortable. Performance It has a slower rate of fire than the SMGs and full-auto assault rifles, but its high magazine capacity makes it a great weapon for continuous firefights. Ammunition is available at dead soldiers, if you're at a military base, but you would likely run out at a police station. Its stopping power is very effective against enemy soldiers, but sustained fire will be required to destroy vehicles, boats or helicopters. It has the same damage per bullet as the CS27 Misfortune, while being much less accurate. Locations *In most gun racks at Military bases in Medici and police stations. *Carried by some Medici Military soldiers. **Usually carried by machine gunners. **One regular soldier at Vigilator Sud can be found wielding this weapon. *Carried by some Rebellion soldiers. **Falco Maxime: Centcom and Cava Geminos Nord has rebels in cars that carry them in free roam. **One can be found in Missile Cowboy. **One can be seen holding one without a magazine in the beginning cutscenes for The Watcher on The Wall and Bavarium Blackout. **Can very rarely be seen in some kind of strange event at the gate leading to Guardia Feno I. **As of some update, one can be found patrolling a police station. Another can be found attacking one when Rico opens the gate. *Wielded by D.R.M. captains. *Wielded by Annika whenever she is an NPC. *If you have Mech Land Assault installed, but not Sky Fortress, the Vdova can be seen carried by Black Hand Wardens. If Sky Fortress is installed, they will carry Bavarium Splitters instead. *If you have Mech Land Assault installed, they are very easily found in Black Hand Armories. *Wielded by a prisoner at the end of The Great Escape. *Can sometimes be found at a roadside event. This particular one shows three dead rebels with two randomized explosive weapons and two dead Medici Military grunts and a dead Commandante. Trivia *It is made by the fictional company Urga. *"Vdova" in Czech, Russian, and Slovak means "Widow". *Two are mounted on the Weaponized Urga Ogar. See also: Vehicle mounted weapons. **These mounted versions are different than the one available to the player, the most notable change being the lack of a stock. *It is the first light machine gun in the entire Just Cause game series. The successors to this weapon are the Barbaro Machine Gun and Defender Machine Gun in Just Cause 4. Gallery Urga Vdova 89.jpg Urga Vdova 89 Player's Hand.jpg|Wielded by Rico. Urga Vdova 89 Aiming.jpg|Aiming the light machine gun. Urga Vdova 89 Icon.jpg|The weapon's HUD icon. Urga Vdova 89 Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. JC3 graffiti on a police wall.png|The earliest picture of this weapon, one of the earliest promotional pictures. Just Cause 3 leaked screenshot (black market).png|The earliest mention of an "Urga Vdova" was in this pre-announcement leaked screenshot. JC3 rebel drop weapon list.png|This screenshot from a pre-release gameplay video put the name and picture together. JC3 minigun.png|Rico with two of them on his back. JC3 Annika Svennson Stance.jpg|Held by Annika Svennson. Missile Cowboy Transmitter.png|Rico has one on his back with a CS Negotiator. JC3 military at factory ruins.png|One on Rico's back and one being wielded by a soldier. JC3 machine gun in 'this is JC3' trailer.PNG|As seen in the "This is Just Cause 3" trailer. DRM Captain.png|Wielded by a D.R.M. captain. Weaponized Urga Ogar 7 V8 Machine Gun Comparison.jpg|The alternative Vdova variants on a Weaponized Urga Ogar. Note the player's own Vdova, for comparison. Connect the Dots (multi-wave shootout).png|Used by Annika although Rico has one of his own. Rebellion member with Urga Vdova 89.jpg|A rebel with one at a police station. Rebellion member using Urga Vdova 89.jpg|A rebel using one somewhere. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Weapons